1. Technological Field
The device relates to sports equipment, and, more particularly, to surfing equipment, and, most particularly, to body surfing equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use surfboards to support a person while “riding” a wave. It is also known to “body surf,” that is, to ride a wave without the use of a surfboard, by stretching one's body out in as planar a configuration as possible and permitting oneself to be carried ashore by the wave.
However, body surfing is known to be quite difficult, especially in more rigorous conditions. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a device and method that enhances the body surfing experience.